


The Zipper Jeans Incident

by achieve_dorks (achieve_hams)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Talk of Blowjobs, alex and thomas are project partners who get themselves into a compromising situation, not really??, talk about Jerfferson's dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieve_hams/pseuds/achieve_dorks
Summary: aka Alex was right all along, Washington is scarred for life, Laurens and James have blackmail material, and Thomas is getting a blowjob





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know

Only Thomas fucking Jefferson would wear zipper jeans. They were black and red plaid with zippers everywhere. Alex was almost 100% sure he only wore them to piss Alex off. Another thing he did to piss Alex off was roll back and forth in the stupid computer lab rolling chairs when he was bored. Alex was sitting at the computer next to him as he worked on his part of the project. And there Thomas was. Just rolling back and forth like he didn’t have anything to do.

 

“Can you not!” Alex shouts and accidently knocks a few of his pencils to the floor as he turns to face Thomas. The pencils roll under the desk Thomas was sitting at.

 

“What?” Thomas asks innocently.

 

“Don’t you have something better to do than roll around?” Alex asks pointedly. Thomas rolls his eyes.

 

“I can’t move on until you’re finished with the part you're working on.” Alex narrows his eyes and goes to get the pencils he dropped. As he’s under the desk Alex feels Thomas rolls back forward, trapping Alex with his legs.

 

“Very funny Thomas,” Alex says and Thomas chuckles. Alex goes to move and finds he stuck. Alex rolls his eye when Thomas doesn’t move. “Come on, you we’re just complaining about me not being done with the next part of the project yet.”

 

“Spoilsport.” Thomas mutters and Alex goes to move after he’s moved a little bit. Alex is still stuck.

 

“Jefferson.” Alex lets his annoyance show in his voice this time.

 

“Fine,” Thomas sighs and moves fully away from the desk. Alex feels a sharp tug on his hair as he does.

 

“Ow ow. Stop pulling my hair!” Alex half-yells.

 

“I’m not pulling – oh.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Your hair is stuck in my jeans.”

 

“Get it out!” Alex demands.

 

“Here come closer so I don’t tug too hard on your hair,” Thomas says and Alex moves so his scalp doesn’t hurt. He finds himself staring right at Thomas’ crotch. Alex feels himself blush.

 

“Hurry up,” Alex mumbles not being able to sound as commanding before.

 

‘I’m trying! This is hard. My hands aren’t exactly small and these zippers are hell.” Thomas protests.

 

“You and your stupid fucking zipper jeans.” Alex spits and he can feel Thomas’ glare.

 

“We might need to cut your hair,” Thomas says.

 

“Cut my hair and I send everyone the picture of you fucking mac and cheese.” Alex threatens and that made Thomas freeze.

 

“I was drunk!” He protests.

 

“I don’t care.”

 

“I don’t know what you expect me to do! We’re in a computer lab, maybe if we were back at the dorms I could use some tweezers to get your hair of the zipper teeth.” Thomas was talking mostly to himself at this point.

 

“We can’t get across campus like.” They're silent as Thomas keeps trying and failing to get Alex’s hair out. Finally, Alex speaks up again.

 

“Can’t you just text Madison to bring some tweezers. That guy probably has dirt on all of us why not give him more.”

 

“Good idea.” Thomas reaches for his phone to text Madison as Alex still stares right at Thomas’s dick.

 

“If you could hurry up that would be great,” Alex says dryly.

 

“What you don’t like kneeling for me.” Alex could feel Thomas’s smirk and snaps at him to shut up.

 

Alex hears the voices first. He isn’t quick enough because the second he starts to hiss out Thomas’s name to door swings open and Alex sees Professor Washington, John, and Madison walk in. Thomas jumps at the intrusion and it pulls Alex’s hair sharply and he lets out a groan. The three men in the doorway freeze and finally see the scene in front of them.

 

“Um,” Is all Washington gets out while Alex can see John holding in his laughter.

 

“It’s not what it looks like, sir! I promise!” Thomas shouts and moves again which makes Alex’s face rub against Thomas crotch. Alex can feel Thomas freeze and his thighs tense.

 

“Right, I’ll leave you then,” Washington says as he flees out the door. Alex is going to have to send an apology note to Washington the minute he was free.

 

“Is that Hamilton?” Alex hears Madison ask. Thomas hasn’t moved from his position so Alex can’t see them anymore. He wagers Thomas hasn’t moved because he was obviously getting hard from Alex brushing up against him. Alex felt himself blush more.

 

“His hair is stuck in one of my zippers. Can you get some tweezers from my dorm?” Thomas asks and he hears someone (he assumes Madison) leave. He was proven correct when John bursts out laughing.

 

“Only you Alex.” He wheezes out. Alex mumbles out swears from Thomas’s lap which only make John laugh harder.

 

“Now that your project partner is gone, shouldn’t you be leaving Laurens?” Thomas’s tone his dark and John picks up on it.

 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist Jerffershit, I’m leaving. Be safe ya’ll.” Alex hears the door shut again and Alex sags in relief against Thomas again, which only makes Thomas tense more. Thomas moves his legs so Alex’s head isn’t directly in his crotch anymore.

 

“John is gonna tell everybody and I’m going to have to write an apology letter to Washington all thanks to your stupid fucking jeans,” Alex grumbles and tries not to stare directly at Thomas’s dick anymore.

 

“I’d say I’m sorry but I don’t think you would accept it either way.”

 

“I’d appreciate the thought.”

 

“Sooooo,” Thomas starts and Alex looks up at him. Thomas is smirking. “What would I have to do to get you to actually suck me off?” Alex is quiet for a moment and Thomas looks surprised that he didn’t immediately snap at him.

 

“One. Get my hair out of your jeans.”

 

“Given.”

 

“Two. Never wear these jeans again.”

 

“Good. They were uncomfortable and I only wore them because it knew it would piss you off.” Alex has to refrain from screaming at this.

 

“Three,” Alex pauses and looks Thomas dead in the eye, “take me on a date.” Thomas stares right back.

 

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> find me on tumblr: @hams-lams-jams


End file.
